Los amantes
by Annbones
Summary: Una historia más sobre aquella noche...


Paseando hace poquito por mi versión de una juguetería (una librería), vi la frase que cito al comienzo del texto y se me ocurrió que era buena para intentar una pequeña historia M (igual me parece que está bastante suave). Creo que hemos rogado muchas veces que lo que estábamos viendo en la pantalla de Bones fuese un error…

Es una de las tantas historias, teorías y/o pseudo- explicaciones que se me ocurren sobre aquella noche…

Espero que la disfruten!

Aclaración: No, no he comprado los derechos de Bones desde la última historia que escribí…

**Los amantes**

**"_Ellos son dos por error que la noche corrige"._ (Eduardo Galeano, escritor uruguayo)**

La Dra. Brennan se sentía viviendo una pesadilla, aún estando así con él, en aquella cama, su cama, entre sus brazos. Estaba agotada de tanto llorar, de tanto pensar que podía haber sido él.

Casi deseaba ser creyente, como su compañero, para agradecer porque estaba vivo y para rogar y confiar en que nada le pasaría al día siguiente, cuando fuera por aquel mal nacido.

Sentía el dolor atravesándole el pecho, el miedo como una serpiente enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo, cortándole la respiración.

Ese día, Vincent había muerto. Ese día, una bala había segado una joven vida, una bala destinada a él, al hombre que estaba a su lado. Inconscientemente lo apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, la mano que tenía posada sobre su estómago comenzó a subir buscando el lugar donde podía percibir el latido de su corazón, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que aún latía.

Y es que no sabía qué hubiera pasado con ella de no haber sido así. Ya lo había perdido una vez, lo había creído muerto por el disparo de Pam la gorda, pero en aquel tiempo era inmune, había podido racionalizarlo, aunque igual había dolido, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo.

Pero ahora… ahora sólo era fuerte, y no lo era en realidad tanto como creía, porque su fortaleza descansaba en él.

El agente Booth percibía el cuerpo de su compañera aferrándose a él como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Lo entendía perfectamente, porque para él era de la misma manera. Si aquel hijo de mala madre le hubiera disparado a ella…

Su mano, posada sobre el hombro de su compañera, se contrajo en un espasmo de desesperación, aferrando con fuerza la sudadera que le había prestado para dormir. Se forzó a respirar hondo, buscando tranquilizarse con la seguridad de que ella estaba allí.

La Dra. Brennan percibió el suspiro de su compañero, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Booth, estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro, con la voz cascada por el llanto.

Ninguno pensó en lo inadecuado de aquella pregunta, claro que no estaban bien, pero estaban juntos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y cada uno percibió la misma ansiedad en los ojos del otro, el mismo temor atenazándoles la garganta.

- Lo estaré, Huesos, lo estaré siempre que tú estés bien, siempre que tú estés aquí conmigo – respondió él.

- Ya lo sabes, estoy aquí para ti – respondió ella, la voz más firme asegurando ese hecho.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, los cuerpos pegados, los dos corazones latiendo juntos, consolándose mutuamente sin palabras.

Inconscientemente, ella comenzó a acariciar el amplio pecho de su compañero. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué estaba haciendo, no habría sabido responder, toda su racionalidad la había abandonado, y sólo quería la confirmación de que él estaba ahí, de que estaba con ella, y la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara al día siguiente, no iba a tener remordimientos por nada, porque el peor remordimiento no es por las cosas que se hicieron, sino por las que no se tuvo el valor para hacer.

Su mano subía y bajaba, iba de un lado al otro, acariciando a través de la ropa aquellos músculos. Apretando un poco con la yema de los dedos, pudo incluso percibir la cicatriz del balazo que había recibido por ella, y ese sólo hecho trajo nuevamente lágrimas a sus ojos.

Su mano bajó recorriendo el estómago de él, y llegó al borde de la camiseta que traía puesta. Casi como si tuvieran vida propia, sus dedos se apoyaron sobre la piel apenas descubierta, frotándola, en una caricia tímida pero que hizo erizar los vellos de su cuerpo y los del agente.

Mientras tanto, la mano de él, posada sobre su cadera, ejecutaba un suave movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sobre su costado. De la misma manera que ella, encontró la suave piel escondida debajo, y con mayor osadía que la mujer, deslizó su palma acariciando su cintura.

Ella se estremeció levemente, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro que fue percibido por el agente.

El también suspiró, no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ni que estaba por hacer, pero no podía detenerse.

Con la respiración contenida, levantó su rostro y la miró. La suave luz de la lámpara de noche, aún encendida, iluminó su rostro, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Que no haría él por no verla de esa manera…

Acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta tocar su frente, y cerró los ojos.

Sus labios buscaron el contacto y lo encontraron, porque cada uno estaba preparado para que sucediera.

Fue tierno al principio, como una caricia, los labios entreabiertos, bebiendo el aliento del otro como si de oxígeno se tratara. Poco a poco se hizo más exigente, ya no era suficiente ese roce, y la lengua de él se deslizó dentro de su boca, provocando que ella sintiera humedecerse su zona íntima.

En respuesta al beso, ella arqueó su cuerpo, acercando su cadera y subiendo su rodilla hasta rozar la entrepierna de él.

Ninguno de los dos pensó por un momento que no era correcto, que no era el mejor momento, y mucho menos en posibles repercusiones, ni para su relación ni de ningún otro tipo. Sólo estaban buscando algo que les permitiera apreciar el hecho de seguir vivos y les diera fuerzas para enfrentar el mañana.

La mano que él tenía en su cintura subió ahora hasta los pechos de ella, acariciándolos por encima del sostén. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de costado, frente a frente, y esta vez su mano se dirigió a su espalda, metiéndose por debajo del pantalón, acariciando aquella parte de su anatomía que tantas veces había admirado cuando ella se volteaba. La piel era suave, firme, estaba caliente, viva. Con su mano la acercó más a su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir su excitación contra su vientre.

Mientras tanto ella sólo podía besarlo con ímpetu, tratando de demostrar con ese gesto lo mucho que quería quedarse con él, prolongar ese momento hasta el infinito y aún más, aunque eso no existiera.

Los labios del agente se dirigieron ahora al cuello aterciopelado de ella, dejando un rastro húmedo de su paso por allí. Ella lo aferró por el cabello, deslizando también sus labios por el firme mentón de su compañero, rozando sus mejillas con una sombra de barba.

Casi al mismo tiempo, las manos de ambos se encontraron sobre el borde de la sudadera de ella, y tiraron hacia arriba para quitarla. Ella misma se encargó de desabrocharse y quitarse el sostén, mientras él se quitaba su camiseta.

Al quedar desnudos de cintura para arriba, ambos cuerpos volvieron a acercarse, con la fuerza del hierro y el imán, los pechos de ella aplastados contra el tórax de él, sus pezones rozando el escaso vello de su torso.

Cada uno sentía el fuerte latido del corazón del otro golpeando contra su propio pecho.

Pero no era suficiente.

Los labios volvieron a buscarse, las manos aferrándose a la espalda del otro, las piernas entrelazadas.

La mano de él se deslizó por el ombligo de ella y se escurrió debajo del improvisado pijama, corriendo la ropa, descubriendo la humedad en su interior. Con los dedos dio un pequeño pellizco al clítoris, logrando arrancar un gemido de los labios de la antropóloga y que deslizara también su mano hacia su miembro, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón.

El agente deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo la humedad provocada por los besos y las caricias.

En el silencio de la habitación, los ruidos amortiguados por las ventanas herméticamente cerradas, sólo se percibían dos respiraciones agitadas y algunos gemidos.

Las manos de él se dirigieron entonces a la cintura del pantalón de ella, deslizando pijama y ropa interior de una vez. Ella lo ayudó moviendo las piernas para terminar de remover la ropa, que cayó abandonada al piso.

Ahora fue ella quien se encargó de quitarle el pantalón y los bóxers, deslizando sus manos por sus muslos al tiempo que lo hacía.

Una vez desnudos totalmente, los cuerpos no pudieron esperar por el milagro de hacerse uno. El agente se colocó con suavidad encima de la antropóloga, deslizándose en su interior como si hubieran sido creados para ello, encajando como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Ella alzó las caderas para recibirlo mejor en su interior, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la ancha espalda de él. Se mecieron juntos, en un ritmo primitivo que aliviaba los dolores, que les daba la certeza de un presente maravilloso en lugar de un futuro incierto y oscuro.

El calor y la fricción iban en aumento, mientras él entraba y salía de ella cada vez con mayor rapidez. En sus mentes no había espacio para nada más que no fuera lo que estaban sintiendo, nada más que el buscar la unión de sus cuerpos.

La liberación del orgasmo llegó casi al mismo tiempo para los dos, sus labios juntos, cada uno ahogando el gemido del otro.

Y sobre esa cama, aquellas almas que llevaban tanto tiempo buscándose comenzaron a sanar las heridas de los errores cometidos, de las palabras no dichas y las acciones no realizadas.

Aquella noche, la antropóloga olvidó sus títulos, sus doctorados, sus best- sellers y hasta a su familia. El no recordó por un segundo ser caballero, ni pensó si la estaba irrespetando, porque no había más respeto que ceder a sus deseos, haciéndole pasar el dolor que estaba atravesando su cuerpo como un puñal.

Aquella noche, ellos se hicieron uno, como lo hacen los amantes.

* * *

><p>Les gustó?<p> 


End file.
